Friday the 13th Part XIV: The Jarvis Deadcence
by Chad is my dad 2169
Summary: Sequel to Friday the 13th Part XIII: Evil Resurfaces
1. Chapter 1: A year later

**HI EVERYBODEH,**

 **Well then guys here is my sequel for my F13 story, Chad, Marco, Kawaii and Tommy are returning along with some new faces for camp blood, fresh meat for our mask wearing friend,**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY FIRST CHAPTAH!**

Three teenagers were walking down the street in a packed town, one of them had short combed blond hair and was wearing a yellow hoodie, he was Chad, the other male had black hair and was wearing a blue checkered shirt,he was Marco, the last teen, a young female, had brown hair and was wearing a green t-shirt, she was Kawaii, Marco and Kawaii were dating and were spending a lot of time together (and snogging), Chad had a girlfriend but she got killed by Jason Voorhees a year ago, her name was Tiffany, Chad felt a little lonely now, he didn't have anyone to hold, to hug, to kiss, no one. But Chad had Marco and Kawaii, Chad remembered when he first met the two, Chad walked into his and Tiffany's room when he saw Kawaii speaking to Tiffany, at first Marco didn't really like Chad, mostly because of his rich nature, but after the incident that happened they put their differences aside and became friends, this year they would be going back to Crystal Lake, Tommy Jarvis, another survivor, trained Marco most of the time, Marco is now ready if anything happens this year at the lake.

The three soon arrived at Kawaii's house, her parents were away on holiday at Australia and they trusted Kawaii and Marco, "Where the hell did I put the keys?" said Kawaii, "I have em" said Marco. Marco placed the keys in the lock and twisted, the door clicked and he opened the door, "After you" he said to Kawaii and Chad, "Thanks man" said Chad. They went upstairs into Kawaii's room, most of the room was green seeing as it was Kawaii's favourite colour, Kawaii lay down on her bed and sighed, "I can't believe it's been a whole year since our friends, y'know" said Marco, "I know right" said Chad, "Anyways, how's it like being Tommy's own protégé?" he asked, "Oh y'know awesome" Marco replied, Marco walked over to Kawaii's bedside table and picked up a newspaper, the one from a year ago.

The headline said "HORRIFIC INCIDENT AT CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE", "Here, catch" said Marco, he threw the newspaper across the room to Chad who caught it, Chad spoke what the newspaper said "A freak incident occurred on Friday the 13th of September, 2016, four out of seventeen survivors. The survivors were first time campers, Chad Kensington, Marco Daniels, Kawaii Chespin and ranger Tommy Jarvis. The killed were (in order of bodies found): Rob Dier, Tina Cox, Adam Palomino, Brandon Wilson, Vanessa Jones, Jenny Myers, Tiffany Cox, Eric Lachappa, Deborah Kim, Patrick Sanders, Kenny Riedell, Sparky Monger and AJ Mason" ".

After Chad read this a soft sob came from Kawaii, tears were trickling down her face, "Hey baby it's alright" said Marco who then kissed her, and lay down on the bed next to her, "I'm gonna go get something, what d'you guys want? KFC?", "Yeah sure" said Kawaii, "Ok". Chad left the house and got in his Audi, it was a five minute drive to the nearest KFC, he drove into the drive through and saw something, a man standing in the middle of the road, he had a decomposed and rage filled face, he had a pig splitter and was walking straight towards him, Chad blinked and he was gone.

Meanwhile Marco and Kawaii were lying down on the bed, "I remember when I met you" said Kawaii, "I thought you were hot and very caring", "And I thought you were goofy" said Marco, "That time when you kissed me and then fuckface showed up", "And I thought you died", "I thought I'd die as well until Pat showed up, god I miss Pat and Kenny". Then Chad came into the room with a bag full of food, "Eat" he said, they eat their food and filled their holes. After eating Chad said goodbye and drove to his own home, he moved out of his parents' a few months ago, right now he owns a small apartment.

A few minutes after he got in, his doorbell rang, Chad opened the door and was face to face with Tommy Jarvis, "Hey kid how's it going" Tommy said, "Oh it's fine Tommy, I just came back from Kawaii's", "She ok?", "She's fine, she's just still coping with, well you know", "Yeah, I was like that after my first time with Jason so I know what it feels like". Tommy only came to say hello and was off before Chad could say Pamela.

That night, Chad could see her, lying down on the floor in blood, a gaping hole in her stomach. Chad was crying, he couldn't move, he couldn't leave her. He looked up and didn't have time to react when the machete was brought down upon his head. Chad screamed loudly, he was sweating and was breathing hard, he looked left to his alarm clock and saw that it said "2:23 AM", he wiped sweat off his forehead and tried to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: New Counsellors

**Hey again guys,**

 **Welcome to another chapter, I started this one straight after the first chapter so no reviews just yet,**

 **Enjoy:**

Chad woke up at "8:00AM" and got out of bed almost immediately, he put on his dressing gown and proceeded to make himself breakfast, after eating breakfast he got dressed and headed straight to Kawaii's. When he got there, he rang the doorbell four times until Kawaii answered the door, she was in green and brown pyjamas, "Marco isn't up yet" she told Chad, Chad came in and sat down in the living room, he turned on the TV and went onto the news channel.

After he switched onto the channel a headline caught his eye and the newsman was talking about it, "Camp Crystal Lake is to reopen in 3 days with a group of new counsellors heading there, reports have said that the trainers want the three survivors of last years incident, Chad Kensington, Marco Daniels and Kawaii Chespin to come back and show the new counsellors the basics", "WHAT" screamed Chad, "What is it?" Kawaii asked, "THEY WANT US TO GO BACK". The newsman then said "It is entirely safe for the camp to be reopened as Jason Voorhees, the masked killer who is meant to be responsible for the outbreaks all these years, is still in the morgue seeing as the piece of shit does not deserve to go up to heaven but to burn in the pits of hell", "I think we should go back" said a voice coming from the stairs, Marco was awake and heard everything.

"But we don't know if Jason will come back or not Marco!" Chad protested, "He might come back but the counsellors are going to a new area, north of Crystal Lake, The Jarvis Residence, Jason will take ages to find us there from the morgue" Marco said, "Besides, we know how to escape Jason anyway, we've done it once we'll do it again". "Marco's got a point Chad" said Kawaii, "FINE you guys win, we'll go back" Chad shouted.

The three spent their next 2 days staying together, now on the day that they're meant to be returning to that godforsaken place, they're packing their stuff, Chad drove over to Kawaii's and picked the two up. Then they drove for about an hour to The Jarvis Residence, "Can't believe this is where Tommy used to live" said Chad, "I know right" said Kawaii.

Then Marco's phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket to see that Tommy was calling him, he answered, "Tommy? What's up" said Marco, "Marco, are Chad and Kawaii with you?" Tommy asked, "Yes", "Be careful, I know that's where I used to live but stay safe, I taught you so you know, Jason might come back and you better be damn ready when he does", "Yes sir", "Ok, I was just making sure, stay safe you three". Marco hung up and put his phone back into his pocket, they then pulled into the camp, they passed a sign that said "The Jarvis Residence, North Crystal Lake", then underneath the "North Crystal Lake" was a message written in what looked like blood, "TURN AROUND NOW OR DIE". Chad gulped and continued driving down the road, they took a left and drove down to two houses, one was blue and was bigger than the other, a sign next to it said "Vacation House for counsellors", across the street was a smaller brown house that said "The Jarvis House for the Jarvis family". Chad pulled up next to the vacation house and the three got out of the car.

A counsellor came out of the vacation house, he was wearing a brown shirt with orange and purple stripes, he was wearing a headband and he had a massive beard. He walked over to the three, "Hey there, I'm Mitch Floyd and I know who you three are, follow me", Mitch led the three into the vacation house, the sunlight ripped through the windows as a young woman was opening the curtains, she was wearing a leather jacket and had a red bandana tied around her head, "Hey Mitch, Jimmy needs your help finding the corkscrew again, oh and you three" the woman pointed at the three and said quietly as Mitch went into the kitchen, "Don't take anything he gives you, I bet it's already been far up his ass", "Who are you?" Chad asked, "Call me Fox" said Fox, "If you're wondering who Jimmy is, well he's a dead fuck", "I HEARD THAT FOX!" a voice shouted from the kitchen, "WELL THEN YOU CAN'T DENY YOU ARE A DEAD FUCK" she screamed back.

Then a man shouted "BOO" behind Kawaii, she shrieked and ran into Marco, a young man took a hockey mask off and was screaming with laughter, "Got you that time" he said, "DAMN IT SHELLY" Fox shouted, "WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?", "Never in my life, hey anyways, come with me you three I've got something to show you guys". Shelly then made them come with him out of the house, Chad didn't think anything could go wrong now, this seemed fun.

 **Phew another chapter done,**

 **As you can see I'm using characters from the films YAY,**

 **Stay tuned for more,**

 **Buh Bye :D**


	3. NEWS :D

**Hi everybody,**

 **Just so you know, there might only be 1 chapter up this weekend for F13,**

 **Reason being because I'm going to Scarefest at Alton Towers on Saturday with school,**

 **I'm going as Ghostface seeing as all the Jason and Chad stuff are from America :( so I'm going as a hooded Ghostface, awesum IMO. (I meant to spell awesome that way BTW).**

 **So there'll be a chapter tomorrow and maybe on Sunday if I have the time.**

 **Just letting you lovely people know so you don't get mad and send death threats to me and my mother.**

 **Buh Bye.**


	4. Chapter 3: The party

**Hi everybody,**

 **Another chapter and sum reviews so let's get down to them :D:**

 **Kawaii: Oooooo wonder what deaths would happend this time And ya gl,**

 **Me: Keep reading as in my world, anything can happen, ANYTHING! MWA HA HA!**

 **Swooce: I see your writing has indeed improved, good on ya!**

 **BTW, I feel that Marco would be on good terms with Shelley and Mitch and possibly Fox and Jimmy.**

 **Me: Thanks again man, pretty solid Snake choices on them good terms with characters, Shelly and Mitch would make sense seeing as Marco is a bit of a joker, and then Fox the sarcastic woman and Jimmy the guy who won't grow up and CAN'T FIND THE FUCKIN CORKSCREW!, he'd maybe.**

 **Go forward if you're rich:**

"So here's everyone else" said Shelly, "That's Ginny and Paul over there by the raft, that's Mark and Vicki just slacking off by the life guard tower, Mark broke his back a few months ago and he's recovering pretty fast, and that's Steven Freeman, he's a mix of a nerd and a badass". Shelly continued walking with Marco and Kawaii but Chad didn't move, he saw him standing in between the trees, a double sided axe hanging limply at his side, Chad took several steps backwards, he fell onto the ground, Jason was running at him, Chad didn't have time to scream as the axe slowly descended towards his he- "CHAD?! What's going on?" Kawaii asked, "What, where- where am I? Is this heaven?" Chad replied, "No it's the real world bud" said Marco, "Marco? You saw him too right?", "Saw who Chad?", "J-J- Jason!?". Marco took time to think of an answer "Chad, are you ok? Jason isn't here at all". Chad glanced at everyone around him only to fall backwards and pass out.

Mitch and Jimmy were cooking dinner, Mitch was doing the fries whilst Jimmy was doing the burgers, "Looking forward to the party tonight Jim?" Mitch asked, "As long as I get in bed with a girl and prove I'm not a dead fuck, then yes I will", they continued cooking dinner when Marco and Paul came through the door carrying Chad, "Up the stairs Marco" Paul said, "Ok" replied Marco.

Chad woke up suddenly, he jerked his head upwards so hard that the pain in his head grew even worse, "Hey calm down" came a voice from the door, Chad looked towards the door to see the girl that was sitting next to the raft, it took a moment for Chad to remember her name, "You're Ginny, right?", "Yep" she answered back "You knocked yourself out, hit your head pretty hard on a rock", "Where's Marco and Kawaii?", "They're downstairs having dinner before the party", "Party?", "Yeah, Mitch and Jimmy arranged it". Chad lay himself down softly on the bed, Ginny went back downstairs.

"SO WHO WANTS TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!?" Mitch shouted, "Me" said Fox, "Really?", "No", Mitch looked a little hurt after she said that, "I will" said Kawaii, "Kawaii be careful" said Marco, "Seriously man who do you think Mitch is? Jason Voorhees? You think he'll lock her in his sex dungeon and rape her?" Jimmy said. Marco threw himself off the chair straight at Jimmy, he caught his neck and decked him, "MARCO!?" Kawaii screamed, "IT *cough* WAS ONLY *cough* A JOKE *cough cough* DUDE!", Marco let go of Jimmy's throat and stood up only to get a bitch slap around the face by none other than Ginny.

"Ow, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Marco screamed, "He said it was a joke you ass" she snapped back, Chad came down the stairs with a questionable face, "What's going on down here?" he said, "Just getting the party started brother" said Mitch. After a few minutes the party started, Fox didn't seem interested so she just said she's going to bed, Paul was dancing with Ginny, Shelly with Mitch, Marco with Kawaii and Chad with Jimmy. "Wanna see my lady killer dance?" asked Jimmy, "Ummmm if you want to I guess" Chad answered, Jimmy walked up to Marco and Kawaii, pushed Marco out of the way and did a stupid and funny dance, Kawaii's jaw dropped and her eyes sparkled, Marco was horrified, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Marco shouted, "Oh shit" Chad muttered under his breath.

A half hour later Kawaii went up to bed, Mitch was sitting by the fireplace with Jimmy's best bud, Ted, Paul and Ginny went into their room, Mark and Vicki were playing a very sexual arm wrestle that would most likely change into a bed wrestle and Chad and Marco were sitting on the couch drinking a few cans of pepsi, nobody noticed Jimmy sneak off after Kawaii. Kawaii went into her room that Ginny (who was head counsellor) assigned her and shut the door, she was in the middle of getting changed when she heard a knock on the door, "Wait a sec" she said. She opened the door to see that Jimmy was standing there staring longingly at her face, he then looked down and turned crimson when he saw Kawaii's breasts out in front of him, she looked down and shouted "SHIT" and slammed the door, she appeared a few moments later with a bra on, "What is it?" she asked, "Well I was just wondering, are you dating that guy downstairs?", "Yes", "Oh", "What?", "Nothing it's fine". She looked at him confused, "What were you planning Jimmy?", "It's just that- it's just that- you're h-h-", "I'm what?" Kawaii asked turning red, "Hot?" Jimmy replied.

 **So I just wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger,**

 **So guys (Kawaii included) do you think Kawaii will choose Marco or Jimmy,**

 **VOTING COMMENCES NOW!**

 **BUH BYE HA HA HA HA :D**


	5. Sorry guys (I'm not dead)

**Hello everybody,**

 **Just to let you guys know I'm on holiday and I'm doing this on my phone,**

 **I haven't been able to upload chap.4 so sorry :(,**

 **It'll be up on the weekend hopefully,**

 **Buh Bye (sorry for being do late there was no wifi here, I'm using museam wifi)**


	6. Chapter 4: Jimmy and Kawaii?

**Hello everybody,**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I was on holiday and I didn't have time to write and tell you guys I was going on holiday,**

 **Other than that I appreciate the patience, onto the reviews:**

 **Sparky: I just started reading this again. There's 4 chapters as I'm reading. Nice going with the repeat!**

 **Me: Hello again Sparkster and thanks for jumping on board for the sequel, I've just remembered I forgot the surprise in the epilogue for F13 part XIII for you and Patrick, i'll put it in this one :),**

 **Sparky (again): You probably read my last review. Great story so far!**

 **Me: TBH I only read it now because I was on holiday with no Wi-Fi :(, and thanks again,**

 **Sparky (one more time): Come on, man! We have to cater to the original, I'm sorry! Kawaii X Marco all the way, you'd think a girl would know loyalty if she had the crush on a guy first! Plus, a year with one person after some traumatic shit will definitely grow a bond between the two! That's just my opinion, but you still don't hit on another man's girl!**

 **Me: Well I just realized I fucked up hard with Jimmy, Marco and Kawaii so i'ma change it, guys just pretend there wasn't a poll please,**

 **Guest: ... no thanks,**

 **Me: ... I'm guessing that's about Jimmy and Kawaii?**

 **Well I've decided to change it and there won't be any chance of Jimaii,**

 **Please enjoy and ignore my fuck up:**

"What is wrong with you?", Kawaii couldn't believe it, the guy who was pissing Marco off and knew that she was dating Marco, likes her, "What do you mean babe?" Jimmy said, "I mean for you TO GET AWAY FROM ME!. She tried slamming the door shut but Jimmy was too fast, he grabbed hold of the door and opened it fully, he shot towards Kawaii and touched her lips with his, Kawaii pushed him away and slapped him in the face hard, Marco taught her how to defend herself, Jimmy was massaging his cheek and showed a wide grin, "I like it when they're feisty" he said, "MARCO" Kawaii screamed.

Marco and the others were busy partying downstairs, all they could hear was 80's pop music drilling through their ears, they couldn't hear anything else, Chad was sitting next to the window, all he could see were his friends having fun, their ghostly images dancing on the beach, it reminded him of the beach party last year, everyone was cheering and clapping at Rob and Kenny who were flexing their pecs, Tiffany was the only one that wasn't watching, she was staring at Chad just as he were at her, she grinned and beckoned him forward, Chad could feel himself moving closer to her, to his friends, Patrick and Sparky were there too, everyone was having a good time. Suddenly a dark figure emerged behind Tiffany, "What's wrong?" she said to Chad, Chad felt himself scrambling backwards, he watched as the dark figure murdered all his friends, "RUN" Chad could hear Adam scream, "GET UP" Sparky shouted at him, Chad didn't have time as a hatchet flew towards the air straight towards his fa- "CHAD, WHAT'S WRONG" Marco shouted, Chad came to only to find himself covered in alcohol and water and lying spread eagled on the floor.

Mitch was wondering outside, he said he was "Getting some fresh air" but he was trying to get one with nature and enjoy the scenery, he took a complete cigarette out of his pocket and lighted it, then he heard a few footsteps behind him, he swivelled round to see no one, he turned his flashlight on and still didn't see anyone, he shrugged and carried on walking to his cabin. When he arrived there it smelt very badly of weed and cocaine, he shut the door and went into the kitchen, it was then when he saw the blood stained kitchen knife on the table, "What the fuck" he said, he walked towards it to see hidden underneath the table, a dead rat, it's intestines were hanging out and puke was all over the floor. "MUGGGEHH" Mitch spewed all over the table and the rat, after finishing he wiped his mouth and ran out of the room.

Kawaii was screaming for help, she was trapped on her bed by Jimmy, who was licking his lips and grinning a grin that could even shock Satan, "Come on, don't you wanna have fun, I wanna have fun" said Jimmy, Kawaii shook her head and cried, he had handcuffed Kawaii to her bed using plastic handcuffs, he ran his hand across her boob, she spat into his face, Jimmy wiped it off, "Now that was rude" he said. Then Marco came into the room, "Hey baby how are y-" he froze when he saw Jimmy lying on top of Kawaii running his hands across her body. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" he screamed, Marco felt like he could go super saiyan on Jimmy, "Awwww fuck" said Jimmy, Marco ran faster than a bullet towards Jimmy and grabbed him around the neck, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" Marco shouted. Jimmy's face was turning purple, Marco threw him towards the door, Jimmy rushed out of it. Marco turned to Kawaii and unlocked the handcuffs, "Shhhh baby, it's alright, it's ok now I'm here, I've got you", he cradled her in his arms, she was sobbing into his shoulder, "It's alright" said Marco.

Ted was watching Family Guy on the TV, he had the volume on full blast, Ted didn't notice Jimmy come down the stairs, Jimmy proceeded into the kitchen and started searching through drawers, "Ted, where's that uh that corkscrew, that fancy corkscrew for the wine bottle?, Ted?", Ted was too busy watching the TV, he started laughing at the TV, the woman got shot and killed by the main character Peter. "Hey Ted, TED HEY TED WHERE THE HELL'S THE CORKSCREW!?" Jimmy shouted, then he heard a slam and felt a sting in his hand, he turned round and saw the corkscrew imbedded deep into his hand, he tried pulling it out but it was too deep, he swivelled round to call for help but received a meat cleaver to the face, it dug deep into his skull and blood flooded out of his face. He died instantly and his body was twitching, nobody knew that Jason was back.

 **He's back bois,**

 **Alas now starts the voting as to who dies next:**

 **Alive: Chad Kensington, Marco Daniels, Kawaii Chespin, Mitch Floyd, Fox, Ginny Field, Paul Holt, Mark,Vickie, Ted, Shelly, Stephen,**

 **Dead: Jimmy,**

 **BUH BYE (and I hope the wait was worth it :))**


	7. Sorry for not uploading, i've been busy

**Hello everybody,**

 **Sorry to disappoint you but I haven't had the time to upload this week (as you already know by now) and I won't be able to this weekend.**

 **The reason being I can't is this weekend I'm going to my uncle's to play sum uncharted with him and stay overnight at his, he doesn't have a computer so I still won't be able to,**

 **As for this week, I have had tons of homework dropped on me and I was too busy doing them to upload/ write.**

 **Sorry guys and I hope next chapter will make up for it (fucking school giving me homework when I already suffer there and it's getting in the way of my free time)**

 **Buh bye.**


	8. Chapter 5: It's on

**Hi everybody,**

 **Sorry for another long wait, my great grandma died so I couldn't bring myself to upload :(, but I'm back.**

 **ALSO JASON X IS COMING TO THE GAME AND SHELLY'S HERE! YES!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Kawaii: Ted also Nice With the story so far I wonder if this time jason diessss,**

 **Me: Thanks and with Jason, hmph you'll have to wait and see :),**

 **Sparky: Let Vickie die. Also, thanks for listening to my rant about loyalty, but that was some kinky, scarring shit. Please no more kinky, scarring shit,**

 **Me: OK there won't be anymore "kinky, scarring shit"**

 **Sparky (again): Fuck school lol,**

 **Me: IKR,**

 **FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER!:**

Mitch was on the floor in the middle of the woods, he was trying to get back to the others and tell them what he saw in his cabin but then he caught his foot in a bear trap. His leg felt numb and really painful, he was crying and screaming but then decided to shut up because it might've been the work of Jason Voorhees. He was thinking of the others, knowing that they were having fun whilst he was in agony, in the darkness, knowing that he might die whilst they didn't know where he was. Then he thought that they might be dead, that Jason killed them, that was when he screamed again.

"Goodnight guys" said Chad, he was saying goodnight to Marco and Kawaii, Kawaii was still startled over what happened earlier. Chad closed Marco and Kawaii's door and went into his room, he only laid on his bed for a few seconds when he heard a scream, Chad shot upwards, the scream sounded a lot like Mitch. Chad put his shoes on and ran downstairs. He rushed out the door and got hit full in the face by a frying pan, the strength of the blow knocked Chad out before he hit the floor. Jason emerged from the corner and tilted his head to his left, he then saw Chad's face and got swarmed with revenge. But his vengeance wasn't all on Chad, it was mostly Marco. Jason picked Chad up and stomped through the woods with him. Jason walked to where Mitch was located, he dumped Chad next to Mitch, Chad had a massive gash on his forehead, blood was all over his face. Jason looked at Mitch and then walked away, "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME YOU BASTARD!" Mitch screamed. Jason ignored him and continued walking away, "DID YOU HEAR ME?!" I SAID DON'T LEAVE ME HE-". Mitch had a pig splitter thrown into his face, Jason had to shut him up one way or another.

A few hours later, Vickie went downstairs, she was getting hungry and was going to get a little snack, she got a snack bar out of the cupboard and then saw a foot, she slowly walked over to the foot and screamed when she saw it. Jimmy's dead body was sitting on a chair, one leg was snapped off. After Vickie screamed, everyone woke up and was shouting and running downstairs. "What the fuck is going on?!" Fox asked, "Vickie? What's wrong" asked Mark. That was when Vickie pointed at Jimmy's dead body. "HOLY SHIT!" Ginny screamed, "Wow" said Shelly, "Someone's drank a bit too much", "THIS ISN'T A LAUGHING MATTER SHELLY!" Paul shouted. "Hold on" said Kawaii, "Where's Chad and Mitch?".

Chad woke up and felt nothing bet sheer pain on his forehead, he slowly got up and took a moment to know his surroundings. He turned and saw Mitch's dead body, "Oh shit" said Chad, "Jason can't be back, not again". Chad ran to a map board that was near where he woke up, he then started running towards the main shack, hoping the others are ok.

Ted and Shelly were keeping lookout on the dock, Ted wasn't really up to it but he didn't have a choice. "Hey, stay here, I'm going for a piss" said Shelly, "Are you out of your mind?! I can't stay here on my- SHELLY!" Ted shouted. "Ok keep it together Ted, you've got this, you've got this" Ted was muttering to himself.

Meanwhile, Kawaii and Marco were keeping lookout at the Jarvis house, they were hoping that Chad was alright. They knew how to handle this, they know Jason's tricks, it'll be fine. Then there was a massive bang as Jason emerged from what was once the doorway, Kawaii and Marco ran in opposite directions, Jason didn't hesitate and ran after Marco, Marco looked behind himself to see Jason after him, that was when he felt an impact on his body. He looked up to see Chad staring at Jason, "MARCO, GET UP WE GOTTA MOVE!" Chad shouted, Marco got up and ran into a cabin, he barricaded the door, grabbed an axe and ran back to the door, he hid himself to the left of the doorframe. He held his breath until Jason smashed the door down, then he swung the axe only for Jason to grab it, "Oh shit" said Marco. Jason swung his fist at Marco's cheek, his fist connected and sent Marco flying outside, the wind and rain made it hard for the both of them to see. Marco was feeling dizzy and he could see little stars in his eyes, then Chad grabbed hold of Marco's hand and lifted him up. "I ain't leaving my best friend to die" said Chad, Jason swung his pig splitter at Marco but Chad leapt in front and took the slash into his chest. Chad screamed, "MARCO, LEAVE ME, RUN!" Chad screamed, "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!", "GO!". Marco hesitated but then nodded and ran, Jason kicked Chad in the back and continued after Marco.

 **Done, chapter 5 is done, *insert "All I can say is that you're welcome*" here.**

 **Ok statistics time:**

 **Alive: Chad Kensington, Marco Daniels, Kawaii Chespin,** **Fox, Ginny Field, Paul Holt, Mark,Vickie, Ted, Shelly, Stephen,**

 **Dead: Jimmy, Mitch Floyd,**

 **Ok guys I hope this chapter is good enough and I'll see you guys later,**

 **Doing chapter 2 for Dragon Ball Final Stand next.**

 **Buh Bye!**


	9. Chapter 6: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

**Ok guys so it may come across as skiving to you guys but I have been kinda busy lately,**

 **As I'm in the 8th grade I have recently been having to revise for tests and also spend time with my new girlfriend (Lenny face)**

 **So that has meant almost no time for writing and playing video games, hell let alone watch videos for f13.**

 **But I do know the recent news of stuff like Roy or part 5 Jason being out along with pine hurst and that we got a first look at sp challenges which is hype.**

 **Also I don't think I'm capable of handling two stories at once so I'm focusing on f13 only for now so expect more updates for this (I hope).**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Kawaii: Lol chad x Jason THE BEST LOVE STORY EVER xd**

 **Me: meh even tho it's not a relationship it's better than twilight.**

 **Now here's another long awaited chapter:**

Mark and Ginny were keeping lookout at the Jarvis house, Mark was holding a baseball bat whilst still in his wheelchair and Ginny was holding a fireaxe, Vickie was with Paul at one of the exits whilst Fox and Steven was at the other, they were making sure the killer wasn't going to escape.

Ted was wondering what was taking Shelly so long, he went to go look for him, he arrived at a small campsite and saw no one there, until he turned around and got a ugly face screaming at him. "RAAAAH" screamed the face, "AAAAAAHHHA" Ted cried, suddenly the face started laughing in a familiar laughter, the face was a mask and the person wearing it was none other than Sheldon Finkelstein himself. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT SHELLY! STOP DOING THAT! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!", "I'm not an asshole" Shelly pointed out, "I'm an actor". Just then Kawaii ran into them, "JASON'S WENT AFTER MARCO!" Kawaii screamed, "WHAT!" shouted Ted.

Marco was hiding, hiding underneath a bed, he hopes the best for Chad, but Chad might be dead, dying. It felt like he was hiding for hours, hours, hours. He fell asleep, asleep until he felt something sharp, going through his leg. He woke up immediantly, he looked down at his leg and saw the familiar machete going through his kneecap. He tried to hold in his scream so Jason wouldn't hear him but he couldn't. He let out the loudest, most painful scream that he had ever screamed. Jason pulled him from underneath the bed and clutched his throat, Marco's eyes were watering, he felt weak. He knew it was over, he hoped Kawaii would get away, survive. Then a familiar voice shouted "JASON! COME AND GET ME! IT'S ME YOU WANT REMEMBER!", Jason turned around and saw out of the window, Tommy Jarvis. Jason glanced backwards and forwards between Tommy and Marco, knowing he had a grudge against the two, Jason threw Marco through the window Tommy was peeking in at.

Chad was writhing in pain on the floor, he had lost a lot of blood and he felt like his back was broken, he tried crawling to the others but passed out a few minutes later. He woke up to find Kawaii, Ted and Shelly looking down at him, they were in a cabin, a large one, Chad was lying down on a bed, his wound was patched up, "Hey man you Ok?" said Ted, "Y-yeah I'm fine but- where's Marco?" Chad was trying to make sense of what happened earlier, then he remembered, Marco was all alone. "OH SHIT! JASON'S AFTER MARCO! I TOLD HIM TO LEAVE ME!", "WHAT!" screamed Kawaii.

Tommy was carrying Marco whilst running away from Jason, Jason was going to chase them but got hit by a car, out of the car came Fox and Stephen, "You like that asshole?!" said Fox, "He's not dead y'know" said Stephen, "I know dipshit, what do you think I got this bat for huh?", Fox proceeded to walk towards Jason and smacked him across the face with the bat, she then hit him again and again and again, the bat broke eventually and that was when Jason striked, he grabbed Fox's leg, got up swung her over his head like a lasso and smashed her forwards and backwards on the floor, when he was done with her, she was a bloody pulp, her body twitched in agony, it was a miracle she was still alive. Stephen grabbed his pistol and shot Jason until he ran out of bullets, Jason grabbed his head and crushed it, he then threw Stephen's body onto Fox who was dying. Jason left Fox to die.

Mark and Ginny heard the commotion and ran over (Mark sped in his wheelchair) to where the sound came from. Little did they know Jason was waiting for them, Ginny ran past Jason but Mark on the other hand was too slow, Jason lodged his machete deep in Mark's face and pushed him away. Ginny screamed and ran off to a cabin, she found a shotgun there, there was only a round in it but a round was going to be enough, at least she hoped. She hid behind a sofa and waited until Jason came in the room, she shot Jason straight in the face, Jason fell down onto the ground as still as a statue. Ginny ran past Jason's body screaming and ran straight into a bear trap placed right next to the cabin door. She screamed for somebody to help her but it was no use, she pryed it off her ankle and tried to run but tripped over Stephen and Fox's bodies, she tried to crawl away but Jason used his foot to push her face into another bear trap, she shut up then.

 **Well guys that was my gift to you guys waiting so long (again), by having a lot more body counts this chapter :D**

 **Statistics time:**

 **Alive: Chad Kensington, Kawaii Chespin, Marco Daniels, Ted, Shelly, Paul, Vickie, Tommy Jarvis**

 **Dead: Jimmy (pig splitter to face) Mitch Floyd ( pig splitter thrown to face), Fox (brutalised), Stephen (head crushed), Mark (machete to face), Ginny (bear trap to face)**

 **And there you have it, chapter 5 of F13 part XIV is done and chapter 6 will be later :D**

 **Buh bye**


	10. Chapter 7: The Plan

**Welcome to the 7th chapter of Friday the 13th part XIV: the Jarvis deadcence**

 **No reviews for chapter 6 obviously seeing as immediantly after I posted 6 I started this.**

 **So let's get started:**

Chad, Kawaii, Ted and Shelly were still in the cabin when Tommy and Marco arrived, "MARCO!" Kawaii was so thankful that Marco was alright, she didn't realise that Tommy was there until he spoke, "He received a bad wound to his leg we're gonna have to patch it up", Ted was asleep at the time and the others were keeping lookout. Even Shelly was acting serious for the time being, just then Ted woke up and saw that Tommy and Marco were there. "Whoa" Ted drawled, "Is this the guy you talked about Marco?", Kawaii answered for him, "Yes he is, his name's Tommy Jarvis, he's here to help", "In fact he helped us last time" said Chad.

Paul and Vickie were worried, Paul tried talking to Ginny over a walkie talkie but had no luck, they walked away from their positions and split up, Paul was near the Jarvis Residence, he went inside and tried to see if anyone was there, he didn't find anyone until Jason showed up out of nowhere and grabbed him around the throat, Paul was ready for this and stabbed Jason in the leg with a knife, Jason weakened his grasp on Paul and clutched the wound. Paul ran out of the house and got hit in the back with a throwing knife, he flinched but carried on running. "IT'S GONNA TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO STOP ME ASSHOLE!" he shouted, Jason took the fact kindly into account and threw another knife at him, this time it hit him in the leg, Paul fell over onto his front and tried to crawl away. Jason grabbed Paul's foot and carried him over a campfire, Paul was screaming as the hot fire started to burn his face, it was only a matter of seconds that Paul was dead, his brains were melted inside his skull.

Vickie was the one that found all the bodies, she started crying loudly as she saw the dead bodies of all of her friends, she cried mostly about Mark though, seeing the machete lodged deeply into his skull, she pulled the machete out of his face and ran west, she eventually found Marco and the others and climbed into the cabin. "Whoa shit, it's Vickie" said Ted, "Wait, where's Paul" Shelly asked, "Paul and I split up" Vickie answered, "That's one of the worst things to do" said Tommy, we need to make sure we can get all the alive out of here", "It's only us and Paul" Vickie cried, "ALL THE OTHERS ARE DEAD!", "What did you say?" said Kawaii, Vickie couldn't tell her again because at that moment Jason's arm burst through the wall and grabbed Ted around the neck, the pressure snapped Ted's neck, Ted was alive for a few more seconds, he smiled his charming smile then died.

"PLEASE NO!" screamed Vickie, Jason burst through the door and squeezed Vickie's head against a wall, her head cracked open and blood squirted everywhere, Shelly hit Jason on the back with a wrench, "FUCK YOU!" he shouted, Jason swung his axe at Shelly's head but Shelly ducked and ran out the door that Jason broke down. Chad followed Shelly but Jason blocked the door from Kawaii, Marco and Tommy. Jason swung his axe at Kawaii and the blade scraped her arm, Kawaii was a tough girl and didn't let the cut bother her too much, she climbed out a window and helped Marco through, Tommy couldn't get there because at that moment Jason threw a table in between Tommy and the window.

Jason swung his axe at Tommy but Tommy grabbed it, it cut the palms of his hands a bit but he didn't worry, Tommy grabbed his swiss knife off of his belt and stabbed Jason in the testicles with it. Jason fell to the ground in pain and Tommy ran past him, he stopped and said "Schoolboy trick" and ran out the door.

Shelly and Chad arrived at the dock, the motor boat was there and they decided to try and trick Jason into a trap, Shelly helped Chad push a boulder onto the boat, Chad went to find a chain, he found one and wrapped one end of it on the boulder, the other end was to wrap around Jason's neck, they were going to trap him in Crystal Lake, Chad and Shelly got in the boat, it was a tight squeeze but they all just about fitted in. They drove until they reached the middle of the lake, now all they had to do was wait.

 **There we go, Shelly and Chad have now devised a plan to trap Jason in the depths of Crystal Lake forever, little do they know that I have something that I want to tell you readers, only one of Chad and Shelly will survive.**

 **Statistics time:**

 **Alive: Chad Kensington, Kawaii Chespin, Marco Daniels, Shelly, Tommy Jarvis**

 **Dead: Jimmy (pig splitter to face), Mitch (pig splitter thrown to face), Fox (brutalised), Stephen (head crushed), Mark (machete to face), Ginny (bear trap to face), Paul (burnt to a crisp), Ted (snapped), Vickie (head squished).**

 **And there you have it chapter 7 is ago, BTW as you can already tell I am a big fan of Shelly, he reminds me a lot of me, a jokester, idiot, and a guy who likes acting, into horror, isn't really a hit with girls, and is downright unlucky.**

 **That's all from me buh bye.**


	11. Chapter 8: A familiar face appears

**Hello guys,**

 **Back for some more slashing I see,**

 **Also thank you so much guys for over 2,000 VIEWS ON F13 PART 13: EVIL RESURFACES! It means a whole lot to me and I hope you guys enjoy what I create.**

 **Also go check out The Swooce, he's a very nice guy and he's the guy who created Marco for this story, he's done a F13 story as well and he's in the middle of his sequel, go check him out. DO IT!**

 **Now time for reviews:**

 **Kawaii: Noooo Vickie**

 **Me: TBH and im sorry about this but, I didn't really care about Vickie,**

 **Kawaii (again): Sorry I haven't been making new chapters I got lazy :/ but I'm back and will try to make new chapters and a new story,**

 **Me: A new story!? Intriguing,**

 **Go Go Power.. uhhh Readers? I dunno, just here's another chapter:**

Tommy placed a bear trap at the door of his old house, Tommy looked around and smiled, "It's so good to be back here again". Tommy ran upstairs and went into his old room, he looked at the desk that he used for his masks, a tear swelled in his eye but he wiped it away, he walked into the bathroom then his mother's old room and then finally his older sister Trish's old room. He sat down on the stairs and relaxed for a bit.

Kawaii and Marco were in a tent together, Kawaii put her head on Marco's shoulder and closed her eyes, Marco brushed her hair and grinned, he heard a twig snap outside and lay Kawaii down slowly. He then walked outside and looked around, he saw nothing and grabbed a fire poker next to the fire as safe measures. As he got back in he heard another sound outside, it sounded like rustling, so he went back outside and saw nothing again, he turned around and a arrow zoomed straight past his head, it took a bit of his hair off. He ducked down and screamed "KAWAII! WAKE UP!". Kawaii shot up and scrambled out the tent, Kawaii was going to ask what was wrong until something sharp hit her stomach, she looked down to see a arrow in her stomach, the wound opened fully and blood poured out. She fell to the ground, she wasn't dead yet. "KAWAII!" Marco cried, tears swelled in his eyes, he didn't know what to do. Jason emerged from the bushes and trees and raised his axe, Marco stayed there, if Kawaii was going to die, he would die by her side. Then a car came out of nowhere and rammed Jason aside, a man stepped out of the car and was holding a revolver, he was geared with loads of weapons, he had a crossbow on his back and a hunting knife on his belt. His name was Creighton Duke.

Chad and Shelly were still waiting in the middle of the lake, Shelly was bored and was playing Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle on his phone, "This might be the last time I play this beautiful game" said Shelly, Chad nodded sadly, he was worried about the others, were they ok? Chad didn't know that Kawaii had been shot with an arrow through the stomach, "I'll try shouting him" said Chad, "Ok" Shelly replied. "JASON! COME ON MAGGOT HEAD, COME ON CHICKEN SHIT! COME ON YA PUSSY!". Jason didn't hear him, "Shit" Chad lay his head down on the boat. They still had a while to wait.

Tommy was out of his old house now, after saying his goodbyes he thought he saw something on the lake, he heard someone shouting, "COME ON YA PUSSY!", was that Chad? Tommy ran down towards the beach and saw Chad, Shelly and a boulder resting in the middle of the lake. "CHAD!? IS THAT YOU?" Tommy shouted, Chad leaped up and saw Tommy Jarvis waving his arms on the beach, "YEAH, IT'S ME!" Chad shouted back, "COME HERE". Tommy ran into the lake and started swimming towards the boat, he arrived shortly and Chad and Shelly helped him on. "What are you lucky shits doing out here?" asked Tommy, "We're gonna chain Jason to the bottom of the lake" said Shelly, "Seems like a good idea but there's a lot of defects in the plan, how are you gonna get Jason over here?", "Easy" Chad shook his head, "We call him names and piss him off", "You could die doing this", "At least i'll die for a good cause".

"Easy there son, easy" said Creighton, Creighton grabbed some band aid from his belt and slowly pulled the arrow out of Kawaii's stomach, Kawaii screamed. Marco tried his best to calm her down, blood was pouring from the wound and Kawaii was going pale, "HURRY!" Marco shouted, "I'm doing it as fast as I can" said Creighton. Finally Creighton tied the band aid around Kawaii's wound, Marco pulled her up and hugged her, he wove his hand through her hair, trying to calm her down. Creighton lifted Kawaii up and carried her to the vacation house. He set her down on a sofa and greeted himself to two, "My name's Creighton Duke, I'm a hunter".

Jason got up, he shook his head back and forth, and turned to see 3 familiar people on a boat, Jason walked towards the water and submerged himself into the deep depths. Chad, Tommy and Shelly didn't see this, Shelly was still playing on his phone, Tommy was watching Shelly and Chad was lying down. Suddenly unexpectedly to any of them Jason emerged from the water, Chad screamed and closed his eyes, who will die?

 **Well here's a bit of a cliffhanger, Who do you think will die? Tommy, Chad or Shelly? Leave your thoughts into the reviews.**

 **Also we welcome another character into the story, Creighton Duke!**

 **Statistics:**

 **Alive: Chad Kensington, Marco Daniels, Kawaii Chespin, Sheldon Finkelstein, Tommy Jarvis, Creighton Duke,**

 **Dead: Jimmy (pig splitter to face), Mitch Floyd (pig splitter thrown to face),** **Fox (brutalised), Stephen (head crushed), Mark (machete to face), Ginny (bear trap to face), Paul (burnt to a crisp), Ted (snapped), Vickie (head squished).**

 **And there's chapter 8, as you can already tell the story is close to ending and sorry guys that it has less chapters than the original but it's about quality not quantity.**

 **Buh bye**


	12. Chapter 9: A sorrow loss

**Hi again daddies,**

 **You guys check out The Swooce yet? You did!? Ok then, so tell me your opinion about him, You like him? Splendid! You are welcome Swooce :D.**

 **No reviews from last chapter so let's see who is next to die SHALL WE!?:**

Tommy opened his eyes and wrapped the loose part of the chain around Jason's neck, Jason leaned over the boat and grabbed Tommy and Chad around their necks. The boat snapped in half due to the sheer weight and pressure that Jason and the others put on it, they heard a scream a fair distance away, Jason, Chad, Tommy and Shelly were all overcome by the watery depths that were Crystal Lake, the boulder fell to the bottom of the lake and the chain wrapped itself tightly against Jason's neck. Jason still had Chad and Tommy in his grasp though and they were struggling in the water, Tommy managed to break free by kicking Jason in the face but that left Jason with another arm to grab Chad's neck with, Chad could see light and stars flickering in his eyes, his lungs were failing, his body was being flooded by water, and it didn't help that Jason was squeezing the small amount of air that he had in his lungs. Tommy swivelled round and saw Chad drowning and hitting his fists helplessly on Jason's arms. Chad stopped moving and Jason let him hover up to the top.

Kawaii, Marco and Creighton all saw this happen from a distance, as they saw the boat snapped in half, Kawaii screamed so loudly that she wouldn't have been surprised if Jason heard her. They ran onto the beach and saw Shelly exhausted, lying face down on the sand, Creighton ran over to him. As Creighton got there, Shelly started to violently cough "Hey, hey easy there fella easy" said Creighton patting Shelly's back, Kawaii and Marco realized Chad and Tommy were nowhere to be found, "CHAD AND TOMMY ARE STILL DOWN THERE!" Marco shouted. Marco tore off his shirt and dived into the water swimming towards where the broken boat was, he went underwater and saw Tommy swimming up, Marco nodded but Tommy grasped his arm and pulled him up, saying it was too late.

Jason was trapped down there, weakened by the power of the chain, he looked up and saw Chad's lifeless body, he shrugged and slept, he could see his mother, she was angry at him "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE JASON!? YOU LET THEM ESCAPE AGAIN!", his mother slapped him, and again, and again, and again. Jason was crying, he couldn't hurt his mother, why was his mother doing this to him? But then his mother changed into a man, he was wearing a green and red striped sweater, had a glove with small knives attached to it and a cowboy looking hat. He had a horrible sounding laugh, it was like he was in a nightmare. Jason WAS in a nightmare.

Tommy and Marco were back on shore, Marco had tears rolling down his face, Kawaii ran towards him and saw Chad's absence, she started tearing up too. They hugged a tight hug and stayed there for a long time, Shelly groaned and buried his face in his hands. Creighton however was just polishing his knife, "Who the fuck are you?" asked Tommy, "What happened to civil introductions?" Creighton said, "Ummm I'm just wondering why you decided to polish that shiny dick of yours and not help us out! You could've helped us save Chad back there", "You want me to shove this "shiny dick" up your ass" Creighton exclaimed. Tommy threw a punch at Creighton but Creighton parried it and swung his knife at Tommy's gut, Tommy pushed his arms forwards and pushed his gut inwards, narrowly dodging the blade. Creighton lunged at Tommy's chest but Tommy knocked the knife out of his hand.

"STOP IT" Kawaii pushed Tommy and Creighton away from each other, "Jason's lost right? So that means we live, so how about we leave this place, for the others and especially Chad's sake?" Creighton and the others got into his car (which had a massive dent on the front now) and they drove off, away from the campgrounds once more.

Chad woke up, he opened his eyes and everywhere looked bright, everything was white. Except for a few people a few feet ahead of him, he got up and walked towards them and gasped as he saw who they were. It was Tiffany, Adam, Eric, Vanessa, Deborah, Tina, Kenny, AJ, Sparky and Patrick. They all turned around and gaped in awe as they saw their best friend walk towards them again. Tiffany was the first to move though, she launched herself into Chad's arms and kissed him, kissed him violently and gently at the same time, "What is this place?" Chad asked, "It's heaven man" said Adam. Sparky walked forwards and placed his hand on Chad's shoulder, "I gotta thank you for looking after the old guy" said Sparky, "Tommy?", "Ahem it's Sir". Chad grinned, he and his friends were at peace, peace at last in a place far up in the sky, Heaven. All was well.

 ***Breathes heavily as he thinks about fanbase* "They're gonna be happy" I said, I nodded to myself as Chad's sacrifice was a worthy one (and that Swooce will be happy :).)**

 **Well guys, I had the balls to kill the main character, I thought that Shelly needed to have a light to shine on him at some point. Well in the final F13 chronicalling this cast, Marco and Kawaii will be the main show now :).**

 **Stats:**

 **The survivors: Marco Daniels, Kawaii Chespin, Sheldon Finkelstein, Tommy Jarvis, Creighton Duke,**

 **In memory of: Jimmy (pig splitter to face), Mitch Floyd (pig splitter thrown to face), Fox (brutalised), Stephen (head crushed), Mark (machete to face), Ginny (bear trap to face), Paul (burnt to a crisp), Ted (snapped), Vickie (head squished), Chad (drowned).**

 **Epilogue will be next and it's been a ride making this one, it's been funner than the last one so I hope you guys enjoyed this one,**

 **BUH BYE!**


	13. Epilogue

**We have graciously returned to the final chapter of this story,**

 **And it's been a blast I must say! Having a familiar audience return to review this so thanks so much guys,**

 **Reviews:**

 **Swooce: Yea screw Chad lol,**

 **Me: :(, well I mean I guess you are happy the right tropes lived this time right? Y'know, Kawaii, Marco, Tommy and Creighton (he's gonna have a funny ending in this chapter :3)**

 **Guest:** **i want kawaii to die a little :),**

 **Me: Ummm, not happening sorry dood,**

 **(Different) kawaiichespin:** **you forgot about jenny and this story dead characters i guess they went to hell :/**

 **Say hello to the epilogue:**

There was a funeral a few days later, burying all the victims Jason killed once again. Kawaii was crying into Marco's shoulder whilst Marco was rubbing her back with his hand trying to soothe her. Tommy and Shelly were bowing their heads, Creighton Duke didn't even bother to show up, all the teens families and friends were there, some crying, some angry, some mixed. After the funeral a middle aged man came up to Marco, "Why didn't you bother to save Paul? That was my fucking son you got killed out there". Marco and Kawaii received threats from other family members, Tommy even had to get in a fight with one, "It's been a hard time, for all of us" said Tommy, "I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS!" screamed a young man and swung his fist at Tommy, Tommy caught it with ease and pushed him away. Kawaii, Marco, Tommy and Shelly left in Tommy's jeep.

Creighton was in the middle of a interview with a newsman, the newsman had sleek blonde hair and a rather pompous face, "So tell me the first thing you think of when I say this name" said the newsman, "Jason Voorhees", "I think of a little girl in a white dress, sticking a hot dog through a donut". The newsman burst out laughing at this, "You have solid balls to say that about him", "He's trapped at the bottom of the lake ain't he? He ain't getting me no time soon". Creighton and the newsman heard a twig snap in the trees, they looked there and Creighton took out his hunting knife, a little kid with a football came out of the bushes, he had short black hair and dark skin, "Oh sorry, I was just fetching my football", the kid looked anxious and then ran off.

Chad was having a good time in heaven, everyone was happy, no one was depressed and it seemed like nothing would ever go wrong again. Of course Chad found it weird seeing his friends again, Jenny wasn't around last time due to private reasons, Chad didn't seem to care. He just hoped Kawaii and the others were all right down there, he misses them so much.

"Hey Carl, throw that ball over here", The black kid was anxious over what he had just saw, a hunter with his knife out and a newscaster had stared at him as if he was a disgusting creature. His name was Carl Winter, Carl threw the ball over to his friend just as his house door opened and his father called out his name. "CARL! DINNER'S READY!" shouted his father, his father had black buzz cut hair and just like Carl was black, his father had a small beard and was holding his lucky spider. The spider was hanging from string, Carl found it funny when his father scared his mother with it, Carl said bye to his friends and ran inside. "Hey Carl, my old friend Tommy's coming over, I want you to act nice around him as he saved my life when I was around your age. Promise me?", "Promise".

Tommy got out of his jeep with the others, "This is my old friend's house, his name's Reggie, he moved down here with me after a incident at a place called Pinehurst, I was sent there for mental conditions, I was getting on fine there until this psychopath called Roy Burns tried to kill us all because of the loss of his son, kinda like Jason don't you think?".

Tommy and Reggie reunited in a joyful way, Kawaii and Marco played hide and seek with Carl, Shelly helped Mrs. White around the house and Tommy and Reggie watched TV together, reminiscing about the good old days with each other, when they were young and carefree and now they're old with children of their own.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

 **LOCATION: CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE**

Jason Voorhees stirred, he awoke from his slumber still trapped underneath the lake, Jason saw the sunlight beam through the water, the water clogging most of his view, his eyes shook, his hands grasped the chain and he pulled but it just wouldn't budge. He was trapped until someone or something helped him out of this chain, he closed his eyes and slept, slept for months and months. Jason Voorhees was not dead.

 **And that's the ending, CUT!**

 **Well thank you so much for reading and reviewing guys, it's been a pleasure writing this one!**

 **Now it's time to reveal my next story ill be writing before the finale to Kawaii and Marco's story,**

 **It's The Walking Dead: Gone to Hell (I like TWD too Swooce :D)**

 **Now seeing (like you Swooce) I watch Dead Meat ill be rating kills with dull machete and golden chainsaw:**

 **Dull Machete goes to: Chad Kensington**

 **Reason: He just drowned in a PG fashion and it wasn't really a good kill**

 **Golden Chainsaw goes to: Ginny Field**

 **Reason: Now a lot of the kills were pretty gruesome but being stabbed through the face with a bear trap seemed pretty fucking cool if you ask me, plus it's pretty unique :D.**

 **Well ill be seeing you guys and different faces in my next story,**

 **BUH BYE!**


End file.
